


I’m Gonna Spoil You Armitage

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Hux, Hux is Into It, M/M, Supportive Kylo Ren, Weight Gain, i guess a tinly little angst too, kylo's kinky asf, nO sex tho. i may put a chapter in later with some sex, stretch mark appreciation, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: Hux has gained weight and is trying to lose it before his father comes home by basically not eating. Kylo is worried and makes it his job to get Hux to feel better about himself, and for Kylo to have his guilty pleasure which he finds out he shares common with Hux.





	I’m Gonna Spoil You Armitage

“I want to feed you.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“Feed you.”   
  
“Feed me? Like- food?” Hux pulled his eyebrows together, tilting his head to the side, not understanding what kylo meant. Sure he was hungry, but why would his boyfriend want to feed him? He was on the verge of chubby as is, he didn’t need anymore food. His father would kill him if he came back from his long, ten month business trip to Hux as he is now. He’d have to loose some weight. And that’s what he was trying to do now, by not eating. He knew it wasn’t the best option but... he didn’t care.    
  
“Yes food.” Kylo chuckled as if it was the most obvious thing ever. “Come on I know you’re hungry. You haven’t eaten all day, and I haven’t seen you eat once here at school in the last week. What’s going on?” Kylo asked, obviously concerned with his boyfriend. Hux had been acting odd for the past while.   
  
Caught. Hux didn’t know what to say. Would he confirm what Kylo thought and confess. Or would he lie?   
  
“I forgot my lunch. Today.” He lied hesitantly, hoping kylo couldn’t tell.    
  
“Let me buy you lunch.” Kylo said, shifting to face Hux fully, looking into the boy’s eyes. Hux shook his head a little.    
  
“Oh no, it’s more than okay you don’t need to-“ but Kylo was already up, taking Hux’s arm. He went along unwillingly and they got into the long lunch line.   
  
“So, what do you want?” Kylo asked and looked to what they were serving today. The smells were getting to Hux, as much as he didn’t want to.   
  
“Ah, well, maybe the-“ there was no salad options today. He hated salad but had taken to eating it. He breathed in again. Damn the school for making such greasy, good food. “Fries and gravy” he grumbled as it was the only thing on the list he wanted and he couldn’t keep back anymore. This made Kylo smile, and he put an arm around Hux.   
  
“Sounds perfect-“ they got to the table and Kylo ordered it, gliding along with a tray and picking up the food at the end. He quickly guided Hux back to the table, and sat him down, putting the tray in front of him. “Stars, I shouldn’t be doing this.” He groaned softly, staring at the steaming fries, mouth near watering.    
  
“Why? It’s just fries,” kylo said, in mild confusion, stealing a fry for himself to show that it was harmless.     
  
“Because, Kylo. I’m trying to lose weight.” Hux said, half ashamed.    
  
“Why? There’s barely any of you here- if I turned you on your side I wouldn’t be able to see you.” Kylo chuckled. That made Hux smile, but cringe a little.   
  
“We both know that’s not true anymore.” He uncomfortably shifted in his seat. He wasn’t fat, far from it. But he had a soft little belly that was probably caused by his sedentary lifestyle and admittedly bad eating habits. Fries, ice cream, you name it, Hux loves it. It’s a wonder he didn’t gain weight earlier.   
  
“I think you look wonderful, Armitage” Kylo whispered and leaned over to kiss Hux’s forehead, he leaned to the boy’s ear and whispered. “I even think a few more pounds would look nice.” At this, Hux took kylo’s hand and looked into his eyes, confused.   
  
“You can’t possibly want that- no one does.” He shook his head, confused with what was happening. No one wants him anyway, he doesn’t want Kylo to leave him too. Kylo’s just trying to make him feel better, that’s all.    
  
“No I’m serious.” He nodded nervously, kissing Hux’s hand. “You can do this if you want to...”   
  
Hux was completely stunned by what Kylo was telling him. Who the hell- why the hell- what was Kylo thinking? “I- I- I don’t know,” he said quickly. “I mean, oh stars. Kylo...” Hux put a hand on his small but noticeable stomach, for a moment. Then snapped it away with the fear of others looking. “I said I was trying to lose weight, before my father comes ba-“   
  
“Didn’t he call you thin as a slip of paper, for an insult?” Kylo asked, that made Hux nod. “Maybe if you’re a little heavier he won’t be able to say things like that” that got the gears thinking for Hux.   
  
“But it’s a sign of self indulgence and laziness-“ Hux started but Kylo cut in.   
  
“It’s a sign of being well taken care of and I want nothing more than that. Let me take care of you Armitage.” Hux blushed and took Kylo’s face in his hands, looking into his eyes.    
  
“You know that’s all I want.”   
  
“My place, tonight.” Kylo beamed, proud of himself and Hux. He wanted to pamper the boy like he deserved. Hux agreed and then ate his fries, much to Kylo’s contentment.   
———   
Hux took a quick breath and then rang the doorbell. After a moment of waiting, he heard a quiet bang and then a hiss. Hux chuckled, good old Kylo. The door swung open and Kylo pulled Hux in by the waist. “Well hello handsome.” He said, kissing him.   
  
“Hello pretty boy, what is the meaning of all this?” He asked as Kylo held onto him tightly, leading him into the kitchen.    
  
“I’m gonna spoil you Armitage you deserve it.” This made Hux laugh. “I’m serious, I got some stuff for you I know you’ll love.” -and it’s very fattening. But he didn’t tell Hux that part of things, he’d keep to himself.    
  
“Oh alright fine, I’m excited now.” Food had always been Hux’s number one buddy besides Kylo. He just loved it, and Hux had thought it a shame when he went on the diet. Breaking it for one night couldn’t do any harm, could it? Kylo brought out a bowl of pasta. Macaroni and cheese, with garlic bread. “Oh stars,” Hux gulped. “It smells absolutely amazing.”   
  
“Knew you’d like it,” Kylo grinned proudly, then put some on the plate for Hux, and him as well. Even he couldn’t pass this up.   
  
“You. Are the most amazing man out there.” Hux said once he tried the food. “Where did you get this?” He asked.   
  
“Oh, it’s a place downtown. I’ll show you sometime.” Kylo said eagerly. He’d discovered the pasta place a couple years ago, it was one of his favourites. It didn’t do justice on his abs but he’d work it off. He loved to work out. Hux on the other hand, didn’t. Lucky for Kylo, Hux despised working out. He didn’t know why, Hux had never told. But whenever he was invited he’d decline and slink away. Hell, Kylo didn’t think he’d seen Hux run once in the year that they’d been dating. It was all too perfect.    
  
As they continued their meal, Kylo’s eyes found themselves on Hux’s face. The way he licked the fork clean after every bite, savouring the tastes. He stretched a little and Kylo saw a little sliver of his belly peek out from under his shirt. Hux had not even noticed.    
  
Kylo bit his lip and told himself to stop. Just stop doing this. But he couldn’t, he had Hux and all he wanted to do was make him happy all the time. If it meant making him fat too, well Kylo would surely take that with great pleasure. It was all Kylo wanted. His thoughts were interrupted by Hux, who began talking.    
  
“Is there any more garlic bread?” He asked so tenderly.    
  
“There is, but don’t you want to have room for dessert?”  Kylo leaned over and picked a box up, opening it to reveal pastries of all kinds.    
  
“Oh Kylo you know pastries are my favourite. You shouldn’t have.” He blushed, looking at them. “How are we going to eat them all?”   
  
“Oh, I’m not. I’m already full. But you don’t seem to be. So let’s see how many you can polish off yourself. Technically they’re yours. I bought them for you.” Hux closed his eyes and took one, pressing it against his tongue, the soft subtle flavours of the pastry set against his tongue was interrupted by the rather rude explosion of the sweet berry insides. He loved it, it was everything he’d wanted to eat.    
  
“O-oh stars Kylo, that’s so good that’s-“ he was interrupted by another pastry pressed against his lips. Hux smiled and took it in his mouth, licking the powdered sugar off Kylo’s fingers in the process.    
  
Kylo kept feeding Hux the pastries, one by one, Hux was far too distracted by the heavenly taste to realize how full he was.    
  
Kylo handed him the last one of the box. Hux, who had his eyes closed, expected another coming, but he only felt Kylo’s hands on his stomach. His eyes opened and he closed them again for a moment when he realized how full his stomach felt. He groaned in pleasure, shifting in his spot. He shuddered when Kylo’s cold hands went under his shirt and lifted it up, exposing the soft skin underneath.    
  
Hux suddenly felt self conscious, shaking his head a little, and retracting in on himself as Kylo got the shirt fully off, and began massaging the small love handles that sit oh so prettily at Hux’s waist. “Kylo,” he breathlessly said.   
  
“Armitage... what is it?” Kylo brought his hands forward and gently rubbed the swell of Hux’s stomach. He pushed his fingers in a little and it yielded, he didn’t want to hurt the obviously full boy, so he didn’t push anymore. He felt Hux shudder.    
  
“Why are you doing this? Why do you want me when I’m so weak willed and fat?”    
  
“Armie come on, you’re far from fat but we can change that if you want. Let’s just say that... I’m into this sorta thing.” This made Hux gasp a little,    
  
“Stars, Kylo are you- are you turned on right now? Oh my god.” He breathed out and then leaned against Kylo. “Well so am I.” He bit his lip as he confessed, “that’s the only reason why I took you up on the offer. If I didn’t want this too, I would have turned you away.”   
  
“I know... god, that’s hot” he breathed as Hux basically climbed on him. He kissed Hux’s neck, mouth trailing up along his soft jawline, and nipping at the slight double chin he had. Hux was enjoying this all too much, when he remembered something, he shifted a little and looked Kylo in the eyes.   
  
“When’s your mom coming home? You know she hates it when you bring home friends without asking.”   
  
“Yeah but...” he trailed off, forgetting about his mother. “You know it’s obvious that you’re- oh shit! She’s going to be here any minute.” Kylo said as he eyed the time. Hux scrambled to get his shirt back on, admittedly tight now that he’d eaten so much. Hux hugged Kylo, nestling his arm around the boy’s neck.    
  
“Thank you, for this you’re incredible”   
  
“You’re incredible too.” kylo said, hugging him tightly. “I’ll walk you home alright?” Hux nodded in response. They got out before his mom came home, luckily. And they didn’t have to worry about Hux’s father because he’s gone on a business trip.    
  
The cool wind of the evening made Hux cold, he shivered a little and Kylo draped his large arms around the boy. Kylo was only a couple inches taller than Hux, but his broad shoulders and muscles, compared to the narrow shoulders and lack of muscle of his companion made him look larger.    
  
Kylo had noticed that Hux’s arms stayed relatively small, the bulk of the weight he gained was in his legs and his stomach. God, Kylo had to keep his eyes off of Hux for the moment. He can’t let this split them apart as much as Hux says he wants it too. Kylo can’t go too far too soon.    
  
They got to Hux’s house soon enough and Kylo was sad to let him go. Then he had an idea.   
  
“Can I stay at your house for the night?” He asked innocently. He meant it innocently as well. He didn’t want sex from the boy just yet. He merely wanted to cuddle and share sweet nothings. Hux broke into a wide smile and nodded.    
  
“Yes of course,” he turned away from Kylo and took his hand, leading him to the house then up the stairs, then to his room. It was a nice room, personalized just a little. Hux flopped down onto the bed and sighed a little. He sat back up. “You don’t have any sleeping clothes.”   
  
“No, do you have anything I can borrow?”    
  
“Yeah.. I think I’ll have something that’ll fit you” he said then got up and went to his dresser. He slid the top drawer open and took a graphic t-shirt out and a pair of sweatpants. “Wanna try this?” He offered and threw them playfully towards Kylo. He caught them and smiled. He felt comfortable enough around Hux to change in front of him, so he stripped down to his underwear.   
  
“You should stay like that.” Hux whispered, and Kylo heard it. He smirked and put the pants on. ‘What a tease’ Hux rolled his eyes. Armitage had slipped his own shirt off and was planning on getting snuggly in his pyjama shirt, but Kylo also had other plans in mind.    
  
“You should stay like that..” he whispered and took Hux’s hands, pinning them to Kylo’s waist and leaning to kiss him. Hux smiled and kissed Kylo happily, tongue just beginning to explore the other boy’s mouth before he pulled away and said.    
  
“I love you Armitage.” The sweet words made Hux’s heart melt completely. Sure they’d said it before but this time it somehow meant more.   
  
“I love you too, Kylo.”   
  
_ — Three Months Later — _   
  
Kylo sat on Hux’s lap, facing him. The lights in the room were dark, the only light source a small lamp on Hux’s bed stand. He breathed out contently and looked to Hux’s belly. He had made sure to treat Hux with nothing but the best and it definitely had been paying off. The small belly that the boy owned had filed out to something nice, something soft and pale and round.    
  
Kylo ran the pad of his thumb across the small pink stretch marks on Hux’s side. Hux had been concerned about it, but Kylo said they’d get a cream for that later, and that it was super cute even if they didn’t do anything.    
  
He looked into the boy’s eyes and pushed him gently to lie down on the bed. Kylo appeared on top again and giggled, evoking one from Hux as well. The way his belly jiggled as he laughed had Kylo erect, he closed his eyes and got off of Hux, smiling. “I can get the cream you wanted for the stretch marks.” Kylo whispered and reached over to a bag he got. “Smells like roses” he chuckled. Hux bit his lip.   
  
“Sounds good. I- I can do it. I’m not totally incapable of-“ a shudder went though his body as the cold creme was applied to his belly. He grinned as Kylo’s hands glided over the soft flesh easily. Kylo smiled kindly and kept his eyes on Hux’s own. “Stars..” he mumbled.   
  
“I know you can... but I wanted to,” he chuckled, putting the cap back on the tube. “Want to get your legs done too? Or do you want to do that yourself?”   
  
Hux grinned and took his pants off, leaving him in his underwear. He tossed the pants aside and spread his legs, bulge promptly shown. Kylo swallowed and took a breath, becoming hard all over again. “I’d like you to again. If you’d like...” he smirked. Kylo jumped on this opportunity to touch more of Hux and nodded. He squeezed more of the cream onto his hand, shifting to get a better angle and gently rubbing Hux’s thighs and moving to his plump ass, because he was so close he couldn’t pass that offer. Hux giggled. “Damnit Kylo!” He blushed and took the boy’s hands, bringing them in front if him and kissing them. “Mm, it does smell good.” Hux whispered against them.    
  
Kylo nodded in agreement, “Want to go get food?” He asked with a hopeful tone. Hux laughed. He was feeling quite hungry.   
  
“God... I’ve already had so much to eat today but yeah I do want to get food I’m hungry again.” He sighed at himself. “I don’t really want to go anywhere at this time at night.” It was only eleven but that was their down time and Hux wasn’t used to doing anything.    
  
I’ve got some ice cream upstairs I can get for you... I’ll get creative with it this time.” Kylo said, getting up and off the bed. Hux nodded and lay down, stretching and arching his back out, earning a poke to the tummy by Kylo. He giggled and swatted the hand away.    
  
Once Kylo was out of the room, Hux had a few minutes to do something beautiful he’d wanted to do for a while.. but just never did. And of course he thought it was a good idea to do it right now. He closed the door to the room and dug through his older clothes, the stuff he wore months ago before he had to get new clothes.    
  
The jeans looked like nightmarishly tight.. his belly pooching out over the waist band more than he’d seen before. He ran his own fingers over the stretch marks on his side, then stopped to grab a substantial handful of chub. ‘God... I really am fat now’. He thought to himself and his cock instantly hardened. Damnit.    
  
Next he pulled the shirt on and it was going good until it got past the highest part of his chest. It stopped going smoothly and had to be tugged over the start of his tummy. It never got to the bottom and the heaviest part of his belly hung out, over the button of his jeans. If he wasn’t erect enough before he sure was now, he took a deep breath. Hux placed his hand under his belly and fondled with it a bit.    
  
What if Kylo was to walk in to Hux doing such a thing? Well if Hux was being honest, Kylo would probably nut on the spot and then grab him too, everywhere he could. Hux half wished to be walked in like this, but he didn’t like embarrassment much so he decided to take the clothes off and do that again later.    
  
Hux went for the button of the jeans and tried to unbutton them. To his horror it didn’t work. He tugged again and undid the zipper, but the button wouldn’t go, and the pants would not be coming off without that button undone. He mildly panicked when he heard footsteps coming. Hux contemplated hiding under the sheets, anywhere he couldn’t be seen but that didn’t happen and he just stood there with flushed pink cheeks and an unsure smile at Kylo who made no time ogling over Hux.    
  
“Having trouble?” He asked without laughing at Hux and quickly put the bowl down. It looked as if he’d made a special banana split. How sweet, Hux thought, but back to the problem at hand.   
  
“Y-yeah I can't get the button.” He said ashamed.   
  
“What were you doing in your old clothes anyway? We bought new ones for a reason, dummy” he joked a little. Hux blushed more as Kylo got the button undone and massaged Hux’s now pink belly. Hux took the shirt off and tossed it aside.   
  
“I don’t know what I was doing but... I...” how could he explain what he was doing, hell he didn’t even know what the fuck that was.   
  
“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.. I just know that was hot.” Kylo said then tossed his boyfriend his proper clothes. He put them on and flopped back onto the bed and took the bowl. It was indeed a banana split. Hux smiled. “Two spoons huh? You plan on having some?” Kylo smiled and nodded, climbing onto the bed.   
  
”Your guy’s gotta treat himself too sometimes.” He giggled and took a spoon stealing a bite. Hux smiled and took a bite of the cold ice cream.    
  
“I love you kylo.” He said quietly, massaging the end of the spoon between his thumb and his pointer finger.    
  
“Love you too, Armitage”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write this for the longest time and I just wanna die after posting this. AAA. But finally it's out of my system so I can now move on! Hopefully. ANYWAY, I honestly adore the Chubby!Hux AU. There's just something about it that's got me in a choke hold and- yeah. So enjoy this and comment if it was good, and if you want that smut chapter.


End file.
